Anglo-Saxon Dominate
The Anglo-Saxon Dominate is nothing more than a collection of white human dominate nation that are completely racist towards all aliens, other humanoids, and even humans that aren't white skinned. Not to mention that they don't allow any religion other than Protestantism in which they send inquisitors to deal with such matters. Nobody really cared about a bunch of racist, isolationist, xenophobic, zealous crackers. True, they are democratic, but they don't like the ideas of liberalism and only white humans can vote. They were originally isolationists but around the fall of the W.A.R. Assembly and the new president, they now expand across the NewVerse to have it "pure and safe for all". As in safe for white humans. This nation raids and takes every ounce of resources from conquered planets and leave nothing behind in order to deplete the resources of their enemies into a stranglehold. As for any race they come across, they enslave them and force them to toil in the mines. History Nobody cares much about the history of these assholes but here goes. It started out with some of the surviving racist factions such as the Neo-Nazi assholes and KKK shitheads from Earth in the OldVerse that hid in the shadows from the rule of the United Nations Dominion while also doing some terrorism against a few colonies that support certain racial populations and xenophiles. These people are not only against people of non-European ethnics (such as Africans, Asians, and other ethnic groups) while also condemning the idea of humans breeding with aliens and demi-humans alike. They believe in pure, human supremacy and the fact that white people are superior. These are the worst sort that would make anyone nauseous (even the writer that is forced to write this). But the UND brought down the hammer as they send special forces and counter terrorists to deal with them to ensure that the UND doesn't become a fascist dictatorship. So there was some good that came out of the United Nations Dominion despite that everyone hates them. Whatever was left of them started to round-up and headed to the far edges outside of the UND territory. From there, they created a fascist, white human racial supremacist nation that was once known as the White Man Empire with a dictator and everything while also increasing their military and industrial power to fight against the UND. The only NPC's that were made were white humans that made-up most of the population at that time (which many xeno-lovers despised when some come across their colonies) and even brought slavery back to the fold. Anyone that isn't human, or white human, would be chained and forced to work to death. Yet they do make angels for their religion and would turn some people into angels when done something great via Cosmetica Machines. While under fascism (YUCK!), capitalism has become prosperous from a few corporations, the dominate religion is Protestant that everyone is forced to partake in (including watching non-white people and aliens burn to a cross), and everyone does their part to ensure the safety, security, and purity of white humans. But around 2039, they have taken interest in the rumors about a new universe where anything can be possible. However, they try to find any and all information about it but turned up nothing. They scourer everything on the internet yet found nothing on any channels. During that time, many people were getting sick and tired of the ideas of dictatorships since many of them went mad with responsibilities (actually, they went mad with power) which a few wanted the old ideas of democracy. The old democracy during the founding of the United States of America that only allow white people to vote (which is a mistake that the founding fathers made according to many USA citizens). After a few more years, democracy was established around 2040. However, the UND launched an attack on them around 2045 that killed many of these assholes (YAY!). But many did survived (BOO!). Around 2048, some of these survivors came across a group of Jewish followers that received the e-mail that had plans on creating the Stellar Missiles and the stealth ships with coordinates to the secret wormhole in the Sol System. So they killed them, take the designs, and went over to the NewVerse to create their own galaxy. Bastards. During the whole time, they spent the entire time isolated from the rest of the NewVerse in order to avoid any "contamination" in their gene pool. But around the time that the W.A.R. Assembly fell, their new leader decided that this is the chance to conquer and "cleanse" the NewVerse for all white humans once and for all. Customs One of the customs of these assholes include crucifying a person and then set them on fire in order to "cleanse" the NewVerse. Some others include slave labor for non-human humanoids in order to make quick money. Some of these people were falsely promised freedom when they fight for the military when the Fandom Wars started but turns out they are sent to die. There is no hope when someone is a slave in the Dominate. In the worst case scenario, when a white human mates with a non-white human and result in pregnancy, the mother and child are disposed of in the worst way possible. The father that did the act will be forced to repent for their action by having their genitals chopped off and spend the rest of their lives as a monk. If there is a non-white human with a white human female, they all get publicly executed. All these are monitored by the Supremacist Racial Inquisition. Descendants of the KKK, those monsters. Military The military of the Anglo-Saxon Dominate (rather be called the Asshole-Shithead Dummies) is comprised of some Nazi shit from Hearts of Iron IV, Wolfenstein (both the mystical 2009 and the newer mecha ones starting from New Order to whatever), a few vampires from Hellsing: Unlimited some more advance shit from TimeShift; even some stuff along with Confederate soldiers from Darkest Days; and has some angels from Darksiders, Aion, Requiem: Avenging Angel and Heroes of Might and Magic. That and they use some stuff from Bioshock: Infinity. They also have a few slaves that they send in to die to ensure that there won't be any rebellions and to keep the gene pool "pure". As for the actual soldiers, it is a crusade against the alien, the defects, the heretics, and the war for the survival and purity for all white humans. Which everyone despises. As for traveling through space; the ships, the mechs, and even colonies from Mobile Suit Gundam series. Or rather the line of mechs and ships from the Principality of Zeon from the original Mobile Suit Gundam series since the Principality of Zeon is rather similar. However, the military rank structure is similar to the Nazis during WW2 which can lead to disasterous results which is a good thing when dealing with these sons of bitches. Economy The main unit of currency of these idiots is called, Holy-Marks. They are similar to reich marks but have pictures of angels and the three founding fathers of the USA such as Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, and Benjamin Franklin. That and they even added the president of the American Confederation, Jefferson Davis, and the assassin that killed Abraham Lincoln, John Booth. They even added Adolf Hitler and famous KKK members on their Holy-Marks which will make anyone sick to their stomach. Anyone outside of the Asshole Dominate burn these papers because these are illegal. The primary resources that the Dominate gathers is oil, methane, titanium, coal, and gold. All these are valuable to the Dominate because these are the fuel that keeps the Dominate going since many settlements on terran planets have architecture and technology like that of the Confederate and the late 1930's in order to preserve their style. Titanium is valuable because it is used to make ships that are similar to Star Trek but are used in ships from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. Yet they do collect other resources from other series such as EVE Online, Endless Space, Star Trek, and many other space resources in order to keep the economy flowing. When they capture enemy planets, they harvest all the resources from the treasury from these planets and collect all gold, jewels, and silver from the wealthy and holy sites to increase their monasteries, vaults, banks, and etc. Since the Dominate is an industrial civilization, they take all the resources from planets that don't have any oxygen-based atmosphere so they just take what they want. Important Planets Since the worlds in the Dominate are classified, the only known information is some of the planets that they declared war on. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions